Sunlit Star AcademyChristine
by Thething231
Summary: In this world there are two great powers. One has blessed it's people with greater aspects as she believes in quality so to say. The other has blessed its people with numbers. Vampires and Humans fight, this is the story of Christine, a new vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This story was created by me and my friends, all characters are based off real people. Later there may be different character points of views that are written by my friends. Please leave comments, thanks.

Christy

Prelude

"No," I breathed feeling my breath thick with pain, "You can't be here… how did you?"

He looked straight at me, the dark blue eyes piercing into me and a small knowing flickered. He was dressed in the apprentice uniform of a vampire hunter.

"You're…" my heart beat harder and faster, "Do you hate me?"

* * *

Chapter 1

My mother had dragged me here to see the priestess. I hadn't wanted to come but she insisted we had to find out my destiny. The Caretaker of the world knew all. My stomach churned and my gut told me not to go but the puppy face of my mother told me I should. I had put on my nicest clothes (My mother thought I should because she was _sure _I wasgoing to end up being a priestess assistant.) Ever since I was little I had been going to sermons, everything you can think off. Everyone did. Nobody wanted to be turned against the Caretaker. He had all sorts of rules.

At the age of 15 we are to go see the priestess and be told our destinies. It was supposed to be a joyous time yet my mother had forced me to go. I convinced my friends not to come and left with my mother. We drove in her red convertible. It was ancient! The thing still used gas! I was so getting my new Franklin Tescan next year I mean it didn't even give off transmission! We drove to the temple and got out a ways from it. When we got there I felt the familiar dread of the giant columns. They were supposed to be welcoming, draped in black and purple. The outside gave a good guess on what the inside would look like, for the inside was even more lavishly decorated than the outside.

The priestess was in a trance her black hair throwing off light. Beneath her a huge orange cushion lay on the floor. Curtains draped around her making her look like a statue. A small jewel was on her head. It was a deep purple that was the shape of a star. To my knowledge all priestesses wore the star. Her dress was purple and red that draped around her elegantly and showed off her body. She was young or at least _looked_ young. No one could ever tell what her actual age was.

We walked slowly towards her and she seemed to stir a little but did not open her eyes. I slowed down and stopped, my eyes were wide as I stared at her. Something wasn't right, nothing was right, everything was wrong. I watched as my mother bowed in front of the priestess and the priestess not acknowledge her. Her closed eyes seemed to bore into me. After what seemed like forever (It was barely a few seconds but whatever) her eyes opened. They were blood red and I gulped stepping back. I bumped into a column.

"What are you?" I screeched at her.

She gave no acknowledgement. She rose her body moving too fast and was in front of me in an instant. She looked strait into my eyes holding my gaze. She studied me for a minute and then said softly, "Raavitha Acalta."

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I croaked, knowing exactly what I had heard.

"Raavitha Acalta," She said louder.

Everyone turned to me.

"_No_!" I cried trying to turn away from her. She was wrong I couldn't be one of them. But the words echoed through my head nonetheless. I was good. I wasn't one of those god-forsaken people who aren't faithful. I wasn't a troublemaker I went to church. I wasn't in a cult who pretended to drink blood.

I gave out a little whimper and the priestess took my head in her hands and brought it down below her head. "The vampire lord bless you," She said but the people around her gave me awful looks.

My family seemed to have forgotten me in an instant. I was just some monster to them. I sobbed and ran out the temple. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away. They were coming for me; those monsters were going to make me one of them. Every time it happened like this. I knew the first place they would go. The temple where their victims were, there would be a fight; the vampires usually won but sometimes the humans would win. If the humans won they would execute the vampire. But, I wondered, would that be better than being a vampire.

I faced my life now as I ran through the town. The high tech buildings seemed to flash by. I could give up or I could become a vampire. Hmm… blood sucking monster or death forever. It would be a hard choice. Something dark came from behind me. I screamed and ran on my lungs starting to ache. It was faster than me, I knew that but my instincts still told me to run. They were stronger, faster, smarter, and hotter. I blushed at the last one, being a vampire would make me gorgeous. I had no life left at home; my "Perfect" family would love me being gone. I never went to church willingly, I talked back and my father hated me. I think they should have killed me when I was a baby. And now they had made just one more vampire, what they considered a piece of Satan himself.

I stopped my head throbbing and the black thing stopped behind me. More surrounded me and I felt my body grow heavy. One side effect of the darkness I thought suddenly, surprised that I remembered anything from school, especially under this circumstance. More surrounded me and I felt paralyzed as I felt the head one come up to me.

"Do you give yourself over willingly to the darkness?" He asked.

His face was absurdly handsome. With dark green eyes and brown hair that could swallow me up. I gulped remembering the argument I had just has with myself. "Yes," I said softly, "I give myself over to the darkness."

The vampire smiled, "All the more easier you'll get through this."

The vampires around me moved closer and he took my hand. Behind me one of the vampires grabbed around my neck. Not here, I thought desperately, don't turn me here. To my relief and pain he hit the pressure points on my neck and I started to faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slept… and slept… and slept.

The dream of what happened was repeating itself in my head, the fear of being killed, everything. It happened so much I thought I had made it up, apprehension of actually seeing the priestess. But then I felt someone lightly touching my head.

Their hand was cool, not cold like I always thought hands would be. It went from my forehead down to the base of my throat as if tracing something. I groaned a little and tried to shift. The groan worked but my body felt heavy and not like mine. My breathing was deep and pained and I opened my eyes. Black hair bobbed lightly around the head. I felt my heart beat a moment. His black eyes understood and he took his hand quickly off my neck.

"Endago that was a bit much don't you think," He said to someone else in the room, "I mean just to get her here. You still have to change her."

It took a minute to register what the person had said then I realized I must still be human. I heard a grunt from across the room and a person who was draped in a black cloak came over. He was kind of rough and looked tough but he still looked beautiful. Not as beautiful as the doctor I must say but he was handsome. The doctor looked into my eyes willing me to understand what was happening.

"What's going on," I managed to croak, my throat was dry and my voice came out a whisper.

"You are fulfilling your destiny," The doctor said, "Come on now it won't be long and it won't hurt much."

I didn't understand his words. They all seemed wrong, what was my destiny, what would hurt? He ran his hand across my forehead and I could feel my bright hazel eyes widening. The other person came over beside me and knelt down. I felt my heart beating fast. Adrenaline kicked in yet my body was too heavy to move. The doctor's hand lightly moved my head sideways and I felt hot. My neck was exposed to the other one. The one who was going to do whatever they were doing. I sensed something painful in this room (Like the kind of feeling you get when you're about to have a shot and the nurse is just coming into the room.)

There was pain in my neck near the base. I didn't understand it. I couldn't think about anything besides the pain and it hurt like hell. It felt like what I imagined getting stabbed with a knife two time would feel like. Only this was in the weakest part of my body. The pain of the wounds started to numb and I felt a sensation of someone sucking on my wound. It felt good and warmed me. The constant sucking didn't hurt and I relaxed not realizing that my blood was draining. I felt dizzy after a while. I didn't mind, I wanted to sleep so badly but the doctor person kept telling me to stay awake. I wanted to shake my head no and sleep in this golden cloud but something kept me awake. The pleasure stopped too soon. I knew it couldn't last forever but now I wanted to sleep. The rough person took my head and I could smell the sticky blood on his breath. The doctor had punctured two wounds in his throat and he brought my head up to those wounds.

They smelled sweet, like nothing I'd had before. I licked tentatively; it was better than the best chocolate in the world. I took more, curling my lips around the wound. "That's it little one," I heard him say softly, "Take as much as you want."

I kept on until I was full. I lay back on the bed and feel asleep. My sleep was shallow and I kept feeling the edges of nightmares and jolted myself awake. I felt someone wrapping something around my neck but it didn't seem to matter. I had had the best time of my life and now I wasn't alone. Nothing could be worse than what my parents had done to me when the priestess had told me of my fate. Everything was too much to handle right now and I let it drop not caring about anything.

I awoke with all my muscles sore, my head burned and the sunlight creeping in from under the blind hurt. For a minute I thought I was having a migraine. I laid back holding my head with one hand. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. The doctor stepped in and came over.

"Nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He asked brightly.

"Sore," I answered truthfully.

He felt the middle of my forehead and his cool hands felt like ice on my burning forehead.

"You're healing well, you should be okay in a few hours," He said taking my arm.

"Hours?" I said questioningly.

"Yep," he answered, "You've taken this amazingly well. You've only been asleep for maybe two days."

Now I had to question him again, "Days?"

He could see my bewilderment in this. Then I remembered the bite and I gasped, "Am I… am I a vampire?" I stuttered.

He laughed more to himself than at me, "Of course not silly. You still have a ways to go," He laughed a little more then added, "No you're a neophyte."

"Neophyte," I asked out loud more to myself than to the doctor.

"It's a fledgling," The doctor answered, "Every vampire has to complete the change…"

He was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. The person (I think his name was Endago) didn't wait for an answer. He came in and didn't give me a second glance. Instead he turned to the doctor.

"Kensle, we need to leave. They'll be here within the hour. Can she walk?"

"Yes," the doctor answered, "She can walk but it'll hamper us. We need to get to the school where we'll have more backup."

Endago's face crinkled with thought, "Carry her then. I'll have Pendal carry her."

He left just as suddenly as he came and the doctor (Kensle) turned towards me. He went to a small closet that I had missed and pulled out two pieces of fabric. One was long, thin and jet-black, the other was a miniature version of the cloak Endago had been wearing. He came over to me and lifted me to my feet with ease. I didn't need his help to get the cloak over my clothes but my arms strained over the soreness. The stretch felt good. Kensle handed me the other piece of fabric.

"You can put it on downstairs," he said, "It's a blindfold so the sun won't hurt your eyes."

I shrugged and followed him out of the room. The hall was just as dull as the room had been and walking was painful. The stairs were torture but Kensle was there and helped me down. Oh my gosh, he was so great, not to mention cute. Together we bustled down this vacant apartment type building, my body was still heavy. All of the team that had come for me was already there and I cringed. I felt humiliated; they had kicked my ass like I was a bug. All of them wore the same cloak as me but their shadowed faces still looked good looking. Only me, Endago and Kensle were the only ones with our hoods still down. Kensle spun me around and wrapped the black fabric around my eyes. It was pitch black instantly but it felt comfortingly. It felt natural.

Someone picked me up, I wasn't sure who it was but they weren't rough. I knew I was on their back and they guided my hands around what I guessed to be their neck. Someone flipped the hood of my cloak up and I heard a door open. I heard one shout and wind surrounded me. This couldn't be possible, no one could run this fast and then I remembered these were vampires. I relaxed and gripped the person for dear life. The ride didn't last long (or at least I didn't think so). It was actually pretty neat except for the fact that I was going to a school where I was later going to be damned to hell.

What the life right? I couldn't hear anything around me with the wind in my ears but the vampires seemed to be talking. It was effortless for them, like humans riding in a car. I felt myself amazed by how great and different they were. There was only one advantage humans had over vampires, every year only 15 vampires would go to school from all around the world. There was only one school and out of those 15 only 3 were good for fighting with. Humans on the other hand could muster up thousands of humans to fight and hundreds of humans that were specialized enough to kill a vampire. We all had to stick together. What the hell am I talking about I never really ever wanted to be a vampire.

The ride was over after a while I could feel the sun's warmth on my skin but none of it touched my skin. The blindfold was doing wonders. I wondered what time it was outside, the endless black night that I had didn't help. The person let me down; I guessed it was Pendal since that's who Endago said would be carrying me. My feet hit ground and almost collapsed. I felt someone else catch me and scold Endago for making me take the long journey. They carried me inside and I felt myself being put on a clean, freshly made bed. They untied my blindfold and the dull light from the laps hurt my eyes. I closed them quickly but not before I saw Kensle.

"Where are we now?" I asked my voice dry and hoarse.

"At the school," Kensle said softly, "Relax you need to finish healing."

I sighed but I could feel the exhaustion edging towards me and knew it wouldn't be long before I fainted or fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next time I awoke I knew the sun had set. How? I have no idea but I just knew. This room was dull gray and looked ancient. I always imagined a castle to have. It was dull yet elegant and old. The bed was nothing spectacular, a simple wooden bed with starch white sheets and puffy pillows. There was a blank wooden dresser next to me. It was just a piece of wood that I guessed they had cut down. Nothing was fancy in here. The mahogany wood door wasn't pretty it was just old. I didn't understand this place.

I sat there for a while wondering what to do with myself. I stretched a little, cringing at my still sore muscles. It was worse than having to run the Cougar Course. The room was amazingly calm and I found myself stretching and trying to get my muscles to agree with me. I was amazingly flexible, I always had been. I mean who the hell could get away with dodging punches without being flexible? And of course I always got a punch in too. My legs were a pain in the butt. Not only could I not feel them because they were sore they were also jelly. I pulled them out of the bed and started rubbing them from the bottom up. I started to feel warmth trickle into them until I could feel them again.

They didn't feel all that sore but maybe that was because they had been numb. I stood up hesitantly, leaving all of my weight on the bed. My legs didn't feel so much like Jello, just weak. I could stand on them (thank god) and I walked slowly towards the door, still self-conscious since I had the cloak still on. It was amazing how many things were going wrong today.

I needed something to drink the thirst was becoming unbearable. I opened the door, to my surprise it gave no squeak and was lighter than I thought it would be. Air whipped through the hall suddenly as if a door had just been opened on a windy day. That was the first thing to really creep my out about this place.

"What are you doing?" I heard Endago's voice from behind me and my eyes turned slowly towards him before my body. I could tell my body language totally said "_FREAKED OUT HERE_" with a big red arrow.

"How did you get there?"

He ignored my question; "You need to be in bed until Kensle say you can leave."

"I'm thirsty," I complained, straightening up into a more natural position that didn't look like I had just got caught sneaking out. Oh damn it… no more parties for a while with these vampires watching.

"Go back in," his voice held no hint of funny business. You know for someone I just met this guy scared the crap outta me.

I went back in surpassing a sigh. I felt like a mouse being chased by a cat. He followed just to make sure I didn't do anything to myself (or at least I think so).

"Will you at least go get Kensle?" I half whined.

His face looked like doing that would give into his pride and I snickered inside. Endago didn't seem too happy but I didn't care.

He left grunting, "Sure," in his low voice and I had to contain my laughter. For such a big person he sure gave in easily.

Soon enough Kensle came in with a smile on his face. Oh my gosh the thing was so hot and I could barely stand not bursting into giggles. I managed just to smile back and realized I was flirting with the vampire. Whoa, he must be way older than me, what the heck was I doing flirting with him? I shook off the feeling and came back into my right mind. He checked me over to make sure I was fine and said I was fine. Wow, big surprise. He helped me up and Endago, who was with him, gave me an irritated look.

"Can she run?" Endago asked Kensle.

For some reason this _really _irritated me. Of course I could run, I'm not a cripple.

"Yes," Kensle said, "She might not have enough stamina though."

"Can she make it to the school?"

Kensle thought a moment, "Yes, she can."

Then it clicked; we must be at, yet another, safe house. How irritating, I wanted to quit traveling. My wants were in vain but as the cool night air stirred around us slightly and no animal was in sight I felt better.

Endago had poker face on and looked ahead as if I wasn't there. Only Kensle was giving me a warm smile. I didn't have the heart to not smile back. Then we started running. Everyone seemed to move as if there was a silent command given. I felt it too and we were off. The wind that whipped my hair around (I wasn't wearing the hood, no one else was either) was exhilarating. I hadn't realized how good it felt while riding but now I did. We ran faster than a car or anything a human could make. It was amazing.

I'm not sure if it what the whole "Oh my god I'm a vampire" thing or if it just didn't take long because before I knew it we were approaching a huge castle-like place. It was very out of place but as I looked around I notice that it seemed to be in a very old village. The old rickety signs added to the twilight theme of the village. It was like something out of a horror film. The castle was magnificent and looked like during the day it would look absolutely stunning. There was the sound of voices from the hill up ahead. None of the villagers heard us or at least didn't want to see us as we climbed the hill. The grass was neatly trimmed (Amazingly) and the castle seemed to be in better shape than the village. Wow, I guess vampires do take care of their property.

As we approached the top of the hill, the castle's spiraling towers and tall red brick wall loomed over us. The sun had since gone down and the castle was just a silhouette against the full moon. It looked magnificent now that the creepy factor was gone. A tall wrought iron gate was 12 feet tall and as we came closer I noticed a small guard tower. The guard tower was modern and clashed with the old fashion ness of the castle. It looked like the place where you pay to get into a theme park. Endago went up to it and spoke fast in a low voice. The person—or I should say vampire—looked out at us for a moment then the gate began to shift.

I could felt the running starting to take effect on my body. So this is what cool down exercises were for I thought for a moment but the thought soon left for inside the gate there was a bustle of activity. Fledgling vampires moved in and out as if it was a small school. For some reason this amazed me.

"Welcome," Endago said using his hands for effect, "To the one and only vampire school, Sunlit Star Academy."

I looked closely at the people. They all wore what seemed to be the same thing, stupid private school stuff. Endago shuffled uneasily and then lead me towards one of the smaller buildings in the corner. It looked like an army barrack but I didn't comment. As we came closer it turned out to be more elegant. The early 1700 carvings were distinct and bold. Endago's face showed no emotion as he pushed me into the building. As I walked in I immediately felt the mood and air change. The air turned moist and the ground was old stone that seemed very far away. The hall echoed with our footsteps but the wall was not so menacing. There were paintings and things of old people, sometimes portraits on the walls and gave the hall some color. The doors were evenly spaced around the hall and we walked strait to the one at the very end. Great, I thought plainly, the principal's office already and I've barely just got here. This had to be a bad omen.

We walked into the room. A tall very crow-ish looking person was there. She looked at me here cold black eyes staring right into me. I was frozen and I felt a chill come over me. She turned to Endago who didn't seem to have the same feeling as I did when the ladies' eyes fell on him.

"Welcome," She said her voice sweet, too sweet. A smile came over her, "Welcome Christine to Sunlit Star Academy I am your principal Osirisa."

My heart was beating fast but I didn't falter, "Hello ma'am." My voice quivered and she motioned to a seat in front of her dark brown, wood desk. The chair was very fluffy and I noticed that the red carpet under foot was softer than anyone can imagine. Endago went to stand behind me.

"Well, well," She said shuffling for something on her desk, "Ah, here we are."

She handed me a piece of scroll like paper on it was scrawled a room number and building in very neat handwriting. I had no doubt if was hers.

"Christine, You are about to begin a new life," She said.

Internally I was saying duh of course I am I'm a vampire for god's sake!

But she continued, "We are here to aid you in that process and train you to defend your people."

I snorted, "My people?"

She looked very offended and said, "Of course you will be protecting the future generations of vampires and yourself, unless of course you want to let people die and get killed by the exterminators."

I knew perfectly well what the exterminators did, I had once wanted to be one and rid the earth of the awful monsters we called vampires. "No," I mumbled, "Sorry."

She did not like me already and I had a feeling I would be here a lot. That wasn't a good sign.

"Christine, if you'd pay attention please," she said her voice ridiculously high, "You will be part of the freshman class. You're classmates should all be arriving by tomorrow."

It seemed like she had finished, "Endago would you please show Christine to her room, tomorrow we will be having our selection test."

Endago gave a slight nod and I got up before he might hurt me. That guy was too strong for his own good. He led me silently to the main castle. There were no kids out and about now but I didn't have the gut to ask him why. My iron steal personality had abandoned me just now. We went to the second floor and we entered a wonderful bedroom. A simple but luxurious bed stuck out into the middle of the room and a hot pink with matching pillows. Across from that stood a light brown, wood dresser. I spotted a bathroom behind the open door but the only thing I could see was a dim light coming from it. There was a rug on the floor that was a deep purple and contrasted the stone floor. A mirror was on the wall on the right of the bed. It had a translucent white that seemed to sparkle. Someone had a good sense of what I liked at this school. At the foot of the bed was a suitcase—my suitcase.

Endago had disappeared from the room and the door slowly closed. I was too happy to notice. The first thing I did was explore the bathroom. It was my home away from the stores. It wasn't bad, complete with a tub and shower. The curtains on the shower were the same pink as my bed and there was an assortment of bathing supplies on the counter. Satisfied I left to go look in my suitcase but first I noticed the dark—also pink—curtains. They were so thick I bet light couldn't get in.

I took my suitcase from the floor and put in on my bed, scooting away the uniform for the moment. All of the stuff I cared about were magically fit in that suitcase (I must say that includes a lot of clothes). I was amazed about how they got it I was sure my parents would have burned all my stuff as soon as they got home. I pulled out a few things and went over the hidden closet. My stuff fit perfectly. I turned back to my bed, and then tossed my suitcase in the closet just to hide it. The next thing I knew I had picked up my uniform. It was the old school type but not the kind schools give when they're trying to be ugly.

The gray was dull but I could live with that. A small signia was on the pocket of the shirt. It was a swirling shape that when looked at close enough turned out to be a moon. A small black pleated skirt accompanied it along with the same color tie. I pulled off my gray cloak—which surprisingly was very comfortable—and then my shirt. The navy blue bra seemed to compliment my body but I didn't have much time to admire myself. I slipped on the shirt, which fitted perfectly. The compliment was on my height and skinniness. I stared at the shape for a little while then figured this was probably a designer. Eh, some sort of style in school uniform. I slipped off my jeans and put on the skirt. I looked like a cute schoolgirl. The last touch was the tie. The whole thing looked gorgeous and I let my hair down. I looked magnificent.

I wanted to admire myself more but I felt exhaustion edging it's way towards me. With a sigh I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next "morning" was pretty much like the first day of school would be, you worry about what'll happen but you're pretty dang tired and pissed off because the summer's over. The good with the bad I guess. Anyway I woke up to a knock on my door by, guess who, the one and only Endago. He looked just like he did yesterday and I scowled at him when I opened the door. I was still in my school uniform—eww. He didn't give me a second glance and led me out of the building. I rolled my eyes at his tough guy act. I totally pissed him off yesterday and he was mad at me, it always happened like this. My dad always tried to pull off this act so I was used to it.

We passed many fledglings outside. They looked like perfect boys and girls, no Goth here everyone. They looked like normal school boys and girls only they were attending classes at night instead of the day. They were a lot older than me and looked like they should be in college.

"Hey Endago," I said curiously, "What grade does this school go through?"

He grunted once then answered, "The second year of college is required but you can stay till you have a bachelors degree."

Surprised I made a face. Wow, this school went far.

"But," He said interrupting my thoughts, "After high school you're a vampire and you leave campus to work."

Our talk was stopped short when we entered a large building on the opposite side of the castle as the administration building was. This consisted of four rooms and was very modern. After going in the door to the right, I learned, were the "Locker" rooms. To the left of the door was the weight lifting room. And strait ahead through a double door was the actual gym. Apparently we also had a track, football field, soccer field and baseball field. It hadn't occurred to me that I had no idea where the school was but now that it hit me I didn't really care. As long as I was out of the reach of my parents nothing mattered. Endago pushed me off to the girls locker room where I was met with eight other girls. They were all giggling and talking. Most of them looked really girly but I didn't pay much attention.

There was a locker with my name taped onto it. How embarrassing, I ripped off the nametag and opened it. Inside there was a PE uniform. Great more uniforms. I have to say when I put it one it was okay, not like the public school's uniforms but still I would be able to work out in this. There was a yell from someone who sounded like Mrs. Morales. They yelled at us to hurry up and get into the gym and, since I was already done, I left. There were a few girls outside already and they looked really scared. Pft, whatever, I leaned against the wall, lounging. One by one girls trickled out of the locker room and faced the tall lady with a kind smile but mean voice. She led us out into the big room and I could see mats set everywhere. I looked at them curiously.

"In a minute you will be tested, you might want to stretch," She said with a smile and left us in piece.

My stupid flexible body was only so flexible as long as it wasn't sore and I started by touching my toes. I felt the muscles on the back of my legs stretching. The others were going similar exercises but weren't as flexible as me. I went on until I felt everything in my body was able to wiggle like Jello. Then to my demise guess who walked in, the one and only Endago, I let out a groan as I saw him and all the girl looked over at me. He led a group of boys in also and stood in front of us, or to be precise right in front of me. He looked down at a clipboard at our names.

"Madeline weir!" He called out first and a girl about the same height as me but smaller and skinnier arms came out of the group. Endago went to the mat and stood across from Madeline. I felt her fear conspire to a ultimate height and then Endago said almost smirking, "Try to hit me." She gulped and aimed a weak punch at him. Within a second she was on the mat on her back.

"Next is," Endago practically screamed as Madeline scrambled off the mat, "Emily."

The same happened to her he kept calling out names, "Brianna, Amanda, Octavio, Lauren."

There were only a few that could barely stand up to his wrath including, John, Mariah and Nathan. Ambar barely got past fighting him and then came my turn. I stepped up to the mat meeting his gaze firmly. I wasn't afraid of him like the others had been and I could see that he felt my anger at him. Finally all the years of punching kids in the hall who pissed me off paid off. I lunged forward a little cocky and he sidestepped easily. How often that move had been done on me. I swiveled around and managed to hit him square in the back. I felt crunching as I hit his stone body and felt tears of pain trying to escape from my eyes. Fighting the pain I aimed a punch with my other hand but Endago grabbed my wrist and I was dangling about a foot from the ground. Stupid, he was way taller than me, that's no fair.

My fingers were bent back, probably where I had broken them. My arm started to tingle from blood rushing toward the ground. He thought of putting me lightly down at first but then decided to throw me against the wall. The impact hurt but not as much as my hand did. I sat there a moment stunned at what had happened before I got up again.

I had missed what he first said but I caught the gist. We were to go back to our rooms and later we would have someone come give us our class schedule. I was about to leave when he called to me.

"Christine," I turned back to him cradling my hand.

"What?" I demanded in a worse mood than I'd been the entire time, my hand hurt and I had just gotten beat up.

"You should, uh, go see Kensle."

I thought for a moment, it was a good idea only one problem, "I don't know where Kensle is," I said plainly.

Endago looked uneasy, "I guess I'll show you. I already know what you'll be assigned to."

I looked at him curious, loosing my anger for a moment, "What?" I asked genuinely curious.

He didn't look at me but I studied his face. He was thinking hard about whether to answer me or not. "No," He finally answered I'll tell you later.

We walked across the empty campus. I was guessing class was in session but I could never tell. The full moon was still up and I felt calm in it. We went back into the main castle building and into what seemed like an infirmary. I recognized Kensle at once. Wait was that a bad thing? I don't want to be seeing the doctor too much.

Endago forced me to go up to him and explained in murmurs what had happened then turned to me and told me to put out my hand. I did so and winced as the gravity took effect on my fingers.

Kensle looked at them thoughtfully then put his hands so they cupped around my hand, "Shhhh," He whispered to me but smiled. I felt power course through his hands into mind and my finger straighten on their own. Within a minute or two of just standing there the pain had ceased but Kensle looked very tired.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded but I could see he was holding back something but before I could question, Endago pulled me out of the room. This was not so much appreciated this time. He did not talk as we went back to my room. I wasn't so sure what had happened but when we got there he thrust a book into my hand and turned and left. I was standing out in the hall in front of my door looking bewildered and annoyed. I opened the door silently and went inside. It was pleasantly light and I studied the book once my door had closed. The Mysteries of the Arts of Ancient Vampire Tradition. Whatever, I shrugged, something to do. Not that the title made sense to me or anything. I sat on my wonderful luxurious bed. I stuffed the pillows behind me and opened the book.

The art that the ancient vampires is a mystery that the

_vampire world has never fully understood, their method of _

_martial arts training is greatly used throughout the world today_

_but in no case whatsoever is ever used in combat. The wonder_

_of how these traditional moves ever came to be is one that even_

_the philosophers can't tell. There are only a few well known_

_vampires that use and train using this fighting style. Perhaps _

_because they have conquered all and learned to master it is the_

_amazing ability to fight without consumption. These vampires _

_have been scarce throughout history and greatly regarded and _

_became leaders._

I looked at the book uncomprehendingly at the book. Why the hell would this have to do with me? I don't care what the hell these vampires did in the past. Even though I didn't care it was the only thing to do in this room so I kept reading, getting more and more interested in it. The vampires use to have a technique where they would use only their hands to kill other vampires unlike now where they use stakes and other things. Before I knew it I was halfway through the book and there was a knock at the door. I got up feeling my legs starting to stiffen. At the door was Endago.

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed.

"First off, that's not the way to treat your mentor and second I thought you would like your schedule."

I frowned but let him in. He looked at the book on my bed, it was laying open and down.

"You been readin'?" He asked.

I looked over at my book, "Obviously," I retorted.

"Do you like it?"

This question caught me off guard. I was never known to be the person who spends her free time reading books. I hated school, always skipping out on class except for gym that's why my only passing class was in gym. It was the only one I liked. Coach Morales was the only reason I didn't drop out of school for good. The only thing school gave me was friends and a lecture from my parents every night about the importance of school. Blah blah, whatever.

"Yeah," I admitted trying to pull of the "It's okay" act. It didn't work. Endago gave me a little smile and set an envelope on the dresser. I immediately grabbed for it and ripped the envelope in half (I was never good at opening envelopes especially not in a rush).

There were two pieces of paper and a handbook. I tossed the handbook to the side and stared at the first piece of paper that declared that I had the privilege of being mentored by Endago. I grunted and tossed that one aside. The next had my schedule.

First period: Vampire history with Mrs. Vendak

Second period: Biology with Mr. Mastle

Third period: Geography with Mr. Rowe

Forth period: Knowing your enemy with Mr. Vaccaro

LUNCH

Fifth period: Physical education with Mr. Bayne

Sixth period: Geo/Trig with Mr. Warrick

Seventh period: Literature with Mrs. Green

Eighth period:Weight training with Endago Benta

I laughed when I saw Endago's last name. He didn't give me a second glance. Then I notice something written on the bottom of the paper.

All freshmen are to spend an extra hour with their mentors after school and may be required to take early classes in the morning.

Hey what the hell. Endago could get on my nerves but it probably meant I'd get to be doing something really cool.

"Oh by the way," Endago said after I had finished reading, "You're a warrior in training."

"What's a warrior?" I said out loud.

Endago seemed speechless, "We fight with weapons and other obj…"

"I know that," I interrupted, "But can't all vampires do that?"

"Well, yeah, all vampires can fight but certain vampires are more cut out to be warriors than other so they are trained more in that skill."

I was starting to understand this… wait a minute no I wasn't. I stared right at him and he gave up.

"You get to hit stuff," He said.

"Oh!" I said finally getting him, "I like to hit stuff." He laughed a little and I smiled. For some reason I liked hearing him laugh. My hand started to ache again but not badly. But suddenly the pain spiked. I winced and grabbed it, moving my fingers to make them feel better.

Endago's face turned serious again, "You okay?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," I said through my teeth, "I'll be fine."

He didn't look convinced but left it alone, "You will be training with me to become a warrior," he said, "I want you to come to practice early tomorrow. A little before dusk would be okay, oh also I thought you might like these," He handed me a shopping bag. I looked at him skeptically. A man shopping? When did all this happen? I took it anyway hey what the heck no way I'd turn down free clothes. To my surprise when I looked inside they weren't that bad, not like what I would expect a boy to pick out. There was a light blue, short sleeve underarmor top and black shorts with a stripe of color down the side that matched the shirt.

He looked embarrassed, "I uh, had my daughter pick them out."  
I laughed and he blushed more. Oh well they were nice clothes and maybe in the future he would get more so I didn't have to spend my money. Then something occurred to me.

"What do I do about money?"

"Why of course because you're a vampire and the older vampires tend to have a lot of money you will be put on the list to receive money from them. They like to help out the ones who are rejected from their families." He stopped realizing he had made a mistake.

I forced out a smile, "That's okay, I hate them anyway."

My face had turned to anger, red, hot boiling anger.

"Anymore questions?" He asked quietly like I might break any moment.

"No," I answered and felt him leave. Everything was coming back now. I collapsed on my bed and finally tears started leaking out of my eyes. I did hate them, they stopped loving me when I turned into a vampire but that didn't mean I stopped loving them. With life pulled away from e by force I had a new idea about family.

I think I laid there for quite a while but I was hungry. I changed into my school uniform and made my way downstairs, amazed that I remembered the path. The cafeteria was obviously marked by big a big royal blue plaque on one of the doors to the left of the infirmary. Nothing was very different about this cafeteria as apposed to a public school cafeteria. Well that is if you ignore all the vampires eating on wooden tables and the fact that we're in a _castle_! At the edge of the room was a place where staff was serving lunch. They were clearly marked with "freshman," "sophomore," "Junior," and "Senior." The room was only about the size for 150 people, which was barely half of one of the classes I had at the public school. The usual schools cheer signs were everywhere, boy were they dumb, just like at my other school.

I made my way over to where the "freshman," line was. I recognized a few faces as I walked through the cafeteria. I could only put names to two of them, Madeline and John. Madeline looked zoned out and I didn't stop to talk to them. The freshman line was serving spaghetti and I felt my mouth water.

I took it and sat down by myself. I dug in. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. The sauce was thick and wasn't bitter. There was a slight sweetness in it that I savored. I had a glass of water to drink that didn't so anything for my already soothed throat.

It seemed like tiredness was spreading from my hand. What an odd feeling that was, let me tell you. But somehow it was happening and I needed to sleep. I couldn't believe I was already needing to sleep it was barely lunch time but I slumped back up to my room where I found the book Endago had given me half finished. I sighed looking at it then picked it up. Curling up on the bed, in pajamas I must add, I grabbed the book. It was just as interesting as it had been the night before and, thank god, didn't have more than 150 pages. It took me approximately two hours to finish and I could feel exhaustion trying to overcome me. It wasn't the edging sense of exhaustion it was the "It's five AM in the morning and I've already stayed up for 24 hours yesterday," feeling. I set the book down once I had finished the last page and curled up under the silky covers and feel asleep almost immediately. But first I remembered to set the alarm clock to 4:00 in the afternoon. It felt weird to be getting up in the afternoon but I just wanted to sleep and didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock pissed me off as I dragged myself out of bed. Oh god this was as bad as a Monday morning. I pulled myself into the bathroom estimating about an hour to get ready. The bath was amazing and woke me up, although a cup of coffee would be accepted also. I slammed on makeup and grabbed a small bag I had found in my suitcase. With all the accessories of my school uniform already on, I threw in the only thing I thought I would need today other than that, the clothes Endago had given me. Ready and somewhat alive I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like myself… not much different except maybe the paler skin, darker eyes and silkier hair. I gave a shrug, it wasn't like I had much to change to be gorgeous. At my old school boys would always see me as the sporty girl with great looks, kind of like the other people on the teams. I was spunky and loved to talk back and no one had the nerve to try and be with me. I had a tight group of friends who ditched classes and I hung out with. I think they might miss me a little but I wasn't the leader just someone cool who did what they did. They'd still be skipping classes and doing whatever the hell they were doing before.

I opened the curtains and let sun poor in and found outside to be just around dusk. I grabbed my stuff and headed outside realizing that Endago never told me where to meet him. I tried the gym first. The sunlight had felt like a prickling sensation that ended abruptly when I had stepped into shade. That was weird. Anyway I went inside and realized I had guessed right about where he was. He seemed to be waiting for me. My eyes looked around for a minute and then down at what I was wearing.

"I'll go change," I said quickly leaving before he said anything.

I changed quickly and shoved all my stuff in the locker that was mine. I didn't bother to see what the clothes Endago had given me looked and I was sure I could pull them off. Endago looked as annoyed as ever. I rolled my eyes and ignored his look for the moment. It was kind of hard to do when he started talking.

"Go run," he said in a "I'm a big boy," voice. It wasn't funny though and scared me out of my socks.

"Why?" I questioned, I hated running and had already run here with him, "You already know I can run," I retorted.

"It's to build your stamina now GO RUN!" he wasn't in a good mood today so I backed down.

"Okay fine but how long?"

That was a huge mistake, "Until I tell you to stop!" he roared.

I scuttled out of the room as fast as I could, thankful to see that the sun was barely peaking over the horizon and gave the grounds long shadows. I looked around a moment and then went up behind the castle. Massive fields where the vampires played sports were dotted all around. I ran through them looking for what I wanted, a track. It was nice, nicer than any I've seen. Unlike the ones I was use to this was not a asphalt track and felt nice on my feet. Thank god I had brought running shoes, my good and trusty running shoes. My breath fell into a steady motion as I jogged around the track and I looked down wishing I had brought my mp3 player. This brought on a "I hate Ipods" lecture in my head. God I hate those things. I looked around and watched as the sun set on the school and people awaken. It was around 7:00 and my legs were aching even at this slow pace was distorted. Although I hurt I couldn't believe I had run so much. I had pulled off two hours without stopping and then I saw someone coming across the fields. In the darkness they were black but I could guess who it was. Sure enough I was right, Endago waited at the far side of the track for me to finish and I started sprinting. Wow I was fast!

He held out something that was in a thermos and I took it eagerly, feeling my parched throat. It was something cool and sweet, like what was in the spaghetti last night. I remembered it from somewhere but I wasn't sure where. Anyway it tasted so good and I wondered how it had been in both this and the spaghetti.

"Good job," he admitted, his earlier attitude gone, "So how far did you get?"

I counted the laps, "Around 40 miles… I think. Maybe a little less," I answered truthfully. I already had good stamina for a human let alone a vampire, who got even more.

I had finished everything in the thermos and licked my lips when he said something else, "You should be getting ready for class."  
Class, oh shit! "Write me a pass?" I asked good-naturedly.

He obviously didn't realize I was joking because he nodded, "Sure."  
Wow that was great! I couldn't believe what he had just told me. Oh well whatever I don't really care. I did a small cool down exercise back to the gym. Endago's face was no longer angry, just strict. I went strait to the locker rooms, taking a quick shower and slipping on my uniform then left. Sure enough Endago had a late pass written out for me.

I don't know if it was running in the dark that depressed me or if the world finally just started crashing down but the small amount of darkness was starting to grow as I sat in Vampire History.

I was half zoned out and asleep with the other people of my class. It was very small but I was pretty thankful for that. I wished for the first time in my life that I had a book to read. Instead I read the handout.

Vampire Types

Warrior- the most powerful of vampires. They fight in squads

of three with one magick user and a healer.

Healer-usually out in the field. Healers are attuned to nature

and usually kind at heart.

Magick user- Magick users come in two different groups, offense

and defense. Offense magick users are magick users usually out in

the field with warriors and defense magick users usually stay with the priestess, giving out charms before a group goes out for fighting.

Defense magick users tend to keep charms up around Sunlit Star Academy to keep everyone inside safe.

Tracker- with a keen sense of what is around them, trackers have

the ability to know someone's destiny when they come of age. They

also have the keen sense of knowing where the person is and who will ultimately die and who will become a vampire.

Teacher- with great knowledge these vampires love children and

tend to shy away from blood situations. They must not know that blood

is in their food or they will not eat it. They have a keen sense of what is right and moral but a want to help others.

Priestess- A holy vampire who is chosen by the vampire goddess

Raavitha. She is blessed and there is one every year. They study

Together under the high priestess and are usually kept to themselves.

Priestess Assistant- these vampires have a precious bond with one

Of the priestesses. They are the ones who help out with everything

From advice to ceremonies and must be very sensitive and wise.

Vampire Historian- With great knowledge these vampires go out

Into the human world to gather information about vampires in the past

And what humans are doing now.

Church Caretaker- one of the lowest vampires in society. They are

More like janitors of the church but are also in charge of sacred documents which in school they learn to take care of.

Changer- Particularly vicious these vampires crave the taste of blood

Their schooling includes learning the human body and techniques to help make the human more comfortable. They are taught to respect the human

But only a few actually accommodate that.

_Among all the vampires only 10 are chosen to actually serve the vampire society. Fifteen vampires are made each year and at least 3 will die naturally. One will betray the others and ultimately be killed while another will be a terror and survive. So say the prophets of Raavitha._

I shivered at the last line and looked around at the fifteen students. Four of us were going to die. Was it going to be me? I didn't want to be the one to betray my—I guess—friends. The teacher continued talking and something brought my attention back to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the late chapter I lost my inspiration for a while and was taking a trip (yay!) Don't worry though, the next chapter should be out soon (I already have the idea :-) ) Please read and review!

Thanks,

Christy

* * *

Chapter 6

"Each on of you has been picked for a job that you will specialize in, I have given you a handout on…"

The bell rung and I tried to stand up, feeling my legs stiff from sitting. I looked at everyone else and finally went up to Ambar.

"Hey!" I said politely and friendly.

She just stared ahead at the wall, "Hey!" I called again and she finally looked at me.

I smiled happily, "Hey, what'd you get picked for?"

She stared back at me blankly for a moment then remembered, "I got magick: defense."

"So that means maybe in the future we'll be working together. I uh, got warrior."

She snuffed away, "Of course you did, you could have at least did what the rest of us had done and failed."

I looked at her bewildered; she thought I had done well? I didn't, I totally got beat up by Endago, "That wasn't my fault," I practically spat at her, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then," I said sourly and left.

She didn't seem to like what I said but didn't give any hint of it. I walked silently to my next class venting my anger by muttering cuss words. I know a lot of them; actually I can cuss in four languages, which is why my parents never caught me. Ugg, next period was biology. Why the hell did vampires need biology? I rolled my eyes and entered the class. Standing in front was a good-looking man in his early 30's. He reminded me of my writing teacher from eighth grade, Mr. Sunshine. He didn't look nearly as fun though. I sat down on one of the edge seats and slumped down.

The class was actually interesting and the rest of the morning flew by until lunch. Endago seemed obsessed with me and came to see me at lunch. I was eating by myself and he came up behind me with a start. I jumped when he started talking and he laughed a little.

"Hey, you like animals?" he asked bluntly.

Halfway through choking out my food I managed to say, "Yeah I use to have a dog."

He slammed his hand on my back making me cough out the rest of my food and cough a little more to catch my breath.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded and turned to him, "I uh, found a dog a little while ago. It's very friendly and not afraid of vampires. Would you like to see him?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure." Hey if I were going to get a dog it would be a great start to at least go see it. I finished my food quickly, conscious that Endago was watching me. Dumping my tray I followed him outside. There was a huge Irish wolfhound outside; it was so tall it could probably stare at my little sister. My eyes grew huge about the size of saucers as I looked at him. He looked like a purebred wolf. I absolutely loved him. His tongue lolled out, as he looked at me but his wolf features still prominent.

"Do dogs usually not like vampires?" I asked still staring at the dog.

"They usually don't even get close to us. Only a few, especially cats do."

"I love him!" I yelled hugging Endago, "Can I keep him?"

"Yeah sure, I think he can stay on campus and just roam around as long as he doesn't do anything. First you better take him up to your room though, I think you'll find some things you need there."

I took a hold of the collar that the dog had that I guessed Endago had wrestled on him and lead him up to my room. This would have been a pain in the butt if the dog hadn't wanted to go with me but thankfully it did. In front of my door was a huge bag of objects including a huge dog bed. I let go of the dog's collar and he didn't run away. It took all my strength to drag the bed into my room and I wondered if my dog would even sleep on it. My dog followed me around while I set everything up for him, pouring him a bowl of food, getting water, setting out toys and the such. When I was done I knelt down and stared at him.

"You are now Fandango," He looked at me with intelligent eyes and I smiled, "Well Fandango we both lost our family and now have a new one. I scooped up my bag and left, leaving the door to my room halfway open. Fandango followed me downstairs, I think he was curious.

When we got to my PE class I looked back, Fandango was still following me. I shrugged whatever, he could work his body, and he looked just as strong as me. I walked into class and everyone's head turned; of course Fandango could have easily knocked over any of them.

"Um, hey everyone. This is uh Fandango, he keeps following me everywhere," I turned to Fandango, "Go sit over there," I ordered and to my surprise he actually did it.

I turned back, "And uh, apparently he follows directions…"

The PE class was pointless, I dominated everyone thanks to the only class in school that I like, normally. I knew all the rules to almost any sport and we had just started softball for the girls. The mitt felt normal on my hand as I went through the throwing motion over and over again. I got partnered with Fandango because my partner couldn't catch the ball and Fandango would go run after it and bring it back. Eventually they just took out my partner and let Fandango play fetch. Let me tell you, that dog and me were meant for each other. With my strength in throwing and his long legs we had a heck of an exercise.

Soon it was the last period of the day and the one I dreaded the most. Fandango followed me around all day and when I walked into the weight lifting room to find a full room of warriors in training, and a dog, I felt my heart start to race. The other warriors didn't seem to take any notice of me but Endago came striding up to me, his huge body towering over me.

"Hey Christine, so how was your first day. Was that dog good? "

I nodded, "I don't think the teachers particularly like him but he just sits in the corner all day and doesn't really do anything."

"Well," he said smiling, "Welcome to your first class as a warrior and the first female warrior in training ever."

I didn't believe the whole female warrior thing but nobody seemed to notice me still.

"I feel like you got the running down although I still want you to do it in the morning. I want you to do weight lifting during the afternoon."

Fandango had started to explore the room and the warriors-in-training looked up and greeted him with scratches behind the ears and "Good boy's." I didn't really mind at least he wasn't following me. Then they saw me, they waved politely and smiled, unlike my classmates and I felt at home, although they were all boys. One of the way older boys stood up and came over; he towered over me but smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand, "You must be the new freshman. Being a warrior's great, you'll love it. Plus no warrior trainee has ever died or been the one to betray their class."

I smiled back, "Nice to know." Inside I was very relieved, "Hey is that actually true? I mean the whole three will die and one will betray?"

He looked solemn, "Yeah," he answered seriously, "All the things the priestesses have said have come true."

"When you mean priestesses do you mean only the vampire priestesses?"

He laughed, "You ask good questions. Are you sure you're the person Endago's been talking about since you came here?" I felt myself blush, "Anyway, no, anything any priestess says comes true whether they be a vampire priestess or not."

Endago pulled me away from him and I smiled and waved back. He looked me square in the eye, "Do not worry about who will die and who will betray one another. That will not come for a long time," he said seriously.

I just nodded, to scared to say anything. Then I was lead to one of the regular machines. Everyone had started on their workouts and Endago showed me what to do. I was already on almost 100 pounds when I started and my arms strained a little. I guessed that they usually put it higher up to start with. Endago stayed with me while I kept getting higher. I could feel my arms about to give out when Endago told me I could stop. Everyone was done and standing up talking again.

"I want you to go on another running work out with everyone today, it's only an hour so you'll keep up. Also I want you to run two hours tomorrow morning by yourself. It'll give Fandango some exercise too, he seems like he likes it," Endago told me.

I nodded looking over at Fandango who was panting beside me, "Silly dog," I said but gave him a fun smile. His loopy grin stared back at me.

Everyone was laughing as we went back up to the track. They were really serious about getting all buff so they could protect everyone and kill the exterminators. As we ran I caught onto a lot of things, the boy who I had first talked to, Jason, was happily laughing with me and telling me about things. I learned that there were signs that looked like dragons that warriors got every time they killed three exterminator captains. He happily showed me his first dragon tattoo saying that he had gotten it on a training mission. The hour went by quickly and I kept up easily, they kept a light pace, which I think was because of me, and just laughed and talked. I felt great when I had finished, not like I had in the morning.

We all headed back to the locker rooms and I switched clothes quickly vowing that I would take a nice long bath when I got back. There were a few hours until sunrise and I went to the cafeteria, gobbling down my dinner with the rest of the warriors, we were the last ones there and then I went up to my room. The entire time Fandango had run beside me and now back at my room he plopped down on the bed and chewed on one of his toys. I went and took a hot steaming bath, making sure that I still had all the beauty I had had originally. In pajamas I climbed onto the bed and turned on my mp3 player. Songs rushed through my head and Fandango got up to come over to me. I patted the bed next to me and he jumped up. I listened to my music for a long time while petting him and then shoved him off the bed and turned out the light, remembering how tired I actually was.

For the next few days Fandango kept bringing me back dead stuff and almost dead stuff, eew! He still followed me around and I couldn't figure out how he was catching the animals. He would run with me every morning and then join me at night, then follow me back. He did desert me at lunch though. I sat mostly by myself but Jason somehow always found me. He was sooo sweet, not to mention cute, smart and athletic. I could almost keep up with him now. Endago worked me harder and I was catching up to the junior in my class. The guy was a total dork with huge glasses and the like. Sure I had glasses but they were stylish, no way I would be caught wearing his glasses. He had freckles and red hair and reminded me of a journalist. The other junior was a pretty intelligent kid. I think he was trying to flirt with me before Endago went over and kicked his ass, saying that he should be concentrating on studying. Apparently he wasn't smart enough to figure out I didn't like him.

The other kids began to stop giving me hateful looks and this annoying kid, Michael I think it was, was always fooling around. He had this stupid thing he would say in Spanish that would translate to "I have a silver spoon in my pocket" god he was annoying. I figured out all the names of my classmates, or most of them. I liked Madeline the best and Fandango seemed to like her too. Although I don't think she overly liked Fandango, her cat would screech and run from the room. Ah good times. Madeline was WAY quiet. She always had her notebook or a book in her hand and was half zoned out a lot.

At lunch I went up to her, "Hey," I said enthusiastically. She didn't answer and I waved my hand in front of her face. Her gaze was far off as if she herself was just a vessel for this world. I whistled a little trying to get her attention and suddenly she snapped out of her daze. She gave a little scream and I chuckled.

"Come on now, you're okay," I said as she shook her head to get clear of the fog, "Hey I was wondering if you would look after Fandango while I go shopping. I need clothes really badly. She smiled and nodded.

The next day I was rummaging around the mall looking for something that suited me. I got evil glares from people but I think Endago standing there scared any of them off. The entire time he looked like he was ready to pounce if something where to attack me. Great another stupid dad who's afraid for his daughter, hello! I'm not a whore here! When we got back out of the car that had black tinted windows I heard a barking from inside. It was loud and rough. I knew that bark. Endago couldn't even catch me as I ran to find Fandango. When I did find him he was in Madeline's room. His body was stiff and he looked at a dresser. Madeline was on the watching him with a book in hand. I followed her gaze and saw her black and silver tabby on top of the dresser, hissing at Fandango no doubt. I sighed.

"Fandango!" I said whistling. His attention was brought to me for a moment, "Here Fandango." He had the "I don't want to" look and I sighed frustrated, "Come here or you won't get to listen to Green Day tonight. His ears went down at this and he came over to me unhappy. He looked so sad. "Okay," I said giving in and giving him a scratch on the ears, "I know, I know." His sad face turned happy at once, so much for his act. He went running outside and I heard Endago shout. My head peeked out of the room and I saw Endago run past him. Endago looked like he had seen a monster.

"What?" I practically yelled wondering what the hell Endago was doing bugging me AGAIN.

"What's your dog doing?" He practically screamed back, very, very annoyed.

"Hmmm," I thought for a moment, "Running to steal my mp3 player."

He looked amazed, "Uh, yeah, right… so anyway you need to get to sleep," I looked over at the clock noticing that it was early but Endago continued, "We'll be doing an all day warrior's practice tomorrow."

I sighed, there was nothing worse than spending the whole day with Endago beating you up. I looked over at Madeline and waved pathetically. Endago had started lumbering away saying something about Fandango. I promptly ignored him. Without realizing it we were walking back to my room and for some odd reason, mind over matter I guess, I started yawning. Fandango was waiting by the door whinning and drooling on my mp3 player.

"GIVE THAT BACK, FANDANGO," I yelled, I could feel my face starting to get red with anger and felt Endago leave. I snatched the mp3 player from Fandango and marched over to my bed, slamming the door behind me. Fandango went sulking over to his bed and I flipped on the mp3 player and jammed it into the speakers. Fandango didn't get up to some sit on the bed with me and, for a dog, actually looked pretty sorry. There was definitely something creepy about this dog.

The next day I was waken up by a cat's pathetic screeching from the room next to me. Those dang cats, they sleep all day when we can't and wake up earlier than us… kind of like monkeys…

I rolled over half awake with my hair (probably) looking like a birds nest. Fandango was nowhere to be seen, or heard. I stared at his bed for a minute trying to figure this out for myself.

The cat screeched again and Fandango went running through my door with a cat firmly between his two jaws. The black cat wriggled out of his hold and sprinted for the door while I grabbed Fandango's collar.

"No you don't," I growled angrily at him but he was way to excited to notice my attitude much. Holding onto him for dear life I slammed the door closed and turned around taking a deep breath. This had to be the weirdest start of a day yet.

The bathroom ritual didn't take long but I didn't mind because outside the bathroom door Fandango was whining the entire time. He didn't just want to go out, he wanted to _get _out and I had no idea why. It wasn't time for practice and yet I heard muffled footsteps outside. I poked my head out right as Endago was about to knock on the door.

"Hey," I said surprised but smiling in spite of myself.

Endago didn't look so happy or surprised, "Go down to the gym now, your fellow students are waiting for you."

Now this only sort of made sense but I shrugged it off and went. Everyone was waiting together, huddled. There was a pile of weapons in the middle of them, swords and the such. I knew we would be working probably be working with weapons but everyone seemed so nervous.

They talked quietly about what was happening while I walked in. As I got closer they started to notice me and stopped, turning around to face me.

"Uh, hey," I said tentatively to them wondering whether these were the same people they were yesterday.

They seemed to lighten up trying to calm me down. One of the older boys bent down and tossed me a sword that looked like it had gotten chopped in half, "Here, try this," he said as I caught it.

I caught it, it was heavy but definitely sturdy, the length of my forearm. It looked weird in my hand and then one of the other boys came at me. I dodged easily but the half sword slipped out of my hand and onto the floor.

"Sorry, my bad," I mumbled and a red haired boy laughed.

They tossed me a full length sword that looked even more out of place and was definitely too heavy. Jason had laughed at the attempt and pulled a small bronze thing from the bottom of the pile.

The room went quiet for a minute as he looked at it. It looked normal to me but apparently it meant something else. He threw it at me and I caught it easily.

The dagger felt like it was part of me. The little bronze dagger was like an extension to my arm and made my arm feel light and tingly, warm in a way. It was light as though it was hollow and I banged it on my hands. This was probably made of titanium or something like that. There were weird runes around it and the metal was dull with wear. I stared at it for what seemed like an eternity and then looked up.

Someone was coming strait at me and I blocked with the dagger in both hands. It wasn't thrown out of my hands this time and my block actually worked.

"Wow," I heard from one of my classmates, "It is actually true."

I looked around the room at the amazed students, "What?"

Jason was the first to answer, "The person who first owned that dagger was killed in battle thousands of years ago. He said that there would only be one person who would be able to use it," he paused for a moment, "In legends that dagger was said to hold amazing powers and the runes hold even more for the user."

"Anyway," Endago said coming into the room, "The person who first used that dagger said to the exterminator that killed him that his dagger would become the downfall to their society. A huge war was fought over it and eventually the vampires regained the dagger."

"Since then no one has been able to wield the dagger," Jason whispered his eyes had grown.

"Except you," Endago finished for him; he was now standing beside the group.

The room was quiet as I stared at the dagger more, amazed.

"Well," Endago's voice took me out of my daze, "Let's get down to business.

"The Caretaker's troops of exterminators have been spotted coming in this direction. There are around 15 troops—" there was a gasp from some of the boys, "—they will be coming to attack now that we have new ones," he gave me a slightly stale but warm smile.

"We will be fighting them off," He continued, "We need to train today as we do not have many fighters on grounds." A murmuring started as Endago finished and he gave me a warm smile from where he stood.

For the rest of the day I trained with the dagger, Jason swore I was a natural at it and if only Fandango would get out of the way I would do better. In the end we ended up fitting Fandango with a spiked helmet, which he would ram things with. I laughed quite a few times as he ran towards students without realizing what was on his head. I called him over and petted him while explaining what he was to do on the battlefield. His loopy grin stared back at me and he went running off again.

The tension increased as the day progressed and I went to bed with a pitiful feeling in my stomach, tomorrow there was going to be bloodshed, there was no way to get around that and once again I was disgusted at the humans. Why did they attack us when we did nothing to them?

* * *

next day I stood just inside the gate of the school. I had no armor on and nothing to defend me except the dagger. My heart was racing as I saw the exterminator troops march up the hill. It was a sea of them and I felt my leg muscles about to give out.

From behind me I heard someone shout, "For Raavitha!" my strength returned at those words and I gripped my dagger tighter. No way the humans were going to win…

To be continued (couldn't resist)


End file.
